Surrounded by Shadow
by TrueManevolanGirl4899
Summary: All his life, Hiccup's been told that he's an only child. His sister, on the other hand, knows all about him, but has been kept in seclusion all her life by their protective mother who has been presumed dead for quite a few years by the rest of Berk, including Hiccup and Stoic. What will happen when Hiccup and the Riders of Berk crash on Shadow's island and a new enemy appears?
1. Meet My Life

**Hey, everyone! Hope you like this new story!**

* * *

Once, there was a tribe of Vikings. They lived on the island of Berk. The chief of this tribe was Stoic the Vast, and he had one child, a son, named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, his heir. His wife was dead, or so they thought. See, Berk used to kill dragons. They would kill, and kill, and kill, and no matter how many times the dragons came back, the Vikings would always defend themselves, but in a very brutal way.

Stoic's wife, Valka, did not like the way that they so thoughtlessly slaughtered the dragons, so when her son Hiccup was little, and she was expecting their second child, she feigned her death, not telling Stoic about the child growing within her.

For months she had been secretly training dragons, and when she realized that she was with child, she knew that she had to get out. It was too late for Hiccup; he had already been exposed to the dragons' blood. But this child, she could save.

For many weeks she thought out her plan, perfecting it and preparing it. Stoic had no idea of what his beloved wife was planning.

One evening, she called her favorite dragon to her, and waited. The dragons attacked later that night. While the other dragons distracted the Berk villagers, she sped away in the dead of night with two of her best friends and trusted companions, leaving signs that she had been carried off and then killed.

The dragons carried them to an island where she had a shelter prepared. They spent the rest of the night there, and then continued on in the morning, on the back of the dragons, to find a new home.

The dragons took the women to one of their homes; another island where many dragons lived in peace and where Valka could be free from the pain of watching her friends be killed as they fought diligently to get food and take it to their queen on the queen's island.

Six months later, she went into labor with the child. Something was wrong. This child was coming a month early. But to the surprise of Valka and the two other women that had accompanied her, the child born was healthy, if not very, very small. It was a girl.

Eventually a few other people joined her from other tribes, rescued from sinking ships by the dragons, who had been told by Valka not to kill humans. There was a young couple with their three year old and six year old sons, a mother with her two very young twin daughters, and a girl named Emme, age five, who arrived alone and unconscious, carried in the talons of a dragon.

The population of humans on this island now numbered 12, and the baby girl that Valka bore was a princess to them all.

* * *

_Shadow-_

I look up over the ledge, peering around, with my senses on high alert. My mom swears I'm psychic or something, with the way I sense things. I'm not psychic; I just know how to hone my senses.

I see a blur of movement and a flash of red. That'll be Cece; she does _not_ know how to be patient. I don't think she realizes that her red hair _does,_ in fact, make it easier to see her.

I finger my arrow, slink down, and slowly creep over to the opening, staying to the shadows (Ha! My name!) and blending in with the dark rock wall.

I look through the opening, calculating my next move, and judging the distance to the 'flag'. I see someone bolt into the open, running towards it. Time slows down as I raise my bow and notch the arrow.

I aim and let it fly. It hits the directly in front of Cece and causes her to jump three feet in the air and fall backwards. I dart to the side as a dagger hits the rock where I was standing and clinks to the ground. I duck again and crouch low to the ground, silently daring Flint to throw another one.

I know I only have about twenty seconds at best before Cece catches her breath or someone else makes a move.

Coming to a decision, I tuck my head in my legs and roll down the incline heading towards it. I straighten out and veer to the side, standing quickly and blocking a blow with my dagger from a sword brought down with force.

It's Emme, and she's not going easy on me. I see Luci dart into the open and mentally give her points for thinking to cover up her red hair.

_Bravo_, Luci.

I sidestep Emme and give her a shove. Turning I see Flint heading towards it.

I sprint and start climbing up the rock, Flint on the other side, and I see Rook down below us grasping at the rock.

I reach the top and snatch the 'flag' out of Flint's grasp.

"Yes! I'm the winner!" I crow triumphantly.

I climb back down at a more leisurely pace and hand the 'flag' to Emme, because it happens to be her cloak.

"Nice job, Shadow."

I flip my medium-length brown hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks Cece. Hey, you almost made it this time!"

"Yeah, that's not true. The only one of us who actually stands a chance against you is Flint or maybe Emme. Sorry guys," she says to the rest of them.

"None taken. It's a fact of life," Luci says calmly, coming up to rest an arm on her twin, pulling the hood down that was covering her bright red hair.

I grin and turn to Flint.

"You really did almost have me, good job."

He grins, "Thanks, Shadow."

I nod, then lift my head to the sound of a horn.

"That's Mom. Let's go!"

"Race you!"

I roll my eyes and let out a whistle. I hear a roar answer it; a Night Fury, of course. I accept nothing but the best, and my Night Fury, Comet, is absolutely the best. She knows it and doesn't mind showing off.

I see her appear. I motion for her to fly low over me and, when she does, I reach up and grab the saddle, swinging myself into the seat, laughing.

"See you back home!" I shout from my perch in Comet's saddle. Luci rolls her eyes (again), while Cece yells at me about how it isn't fair and that _of course_ I'll beat all of them back on _Comet_. I shut her out as Comet rises and I take a breath of air, feeling a sense of exhilaration run through me. I let out another burst of laughter and Comet shoots off, spiraling through the air.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**As a start, here's a question for y'all:**

**Who is your favorite character so far?**

**Literally, just post your answer as a review! It doesn't even have to be more than 1(!) word long!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Where Did They Come From?

**Hey all! Second chapter! Hope you're excited…**

* * *

We arrive back at the camp in seconds. Comet hovers in the air and I turn a flip in the air, landing in a crouching position. Comet roars and I wave my hand back at her.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Just be back in time for sunset!"

I stand and look up to see my mom in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"You were supposed to be scouting the perimeter, Shadow."

Even my mom calls me Shadow, even though it's not my birth name.

I smile up at her, "I _was_ scouting. It's called _group_ scouting… in the form of a game… which I won by the way."

Mom raises her eyebrow, obviously disbelieving, "Yeah, right."

"I _did-_"

"Oh, I don't doubt that you won. I doubt that you were actually scouting."

I try for an innocent smile.

"Shadow!" Flint calls my name as he arrives with Rook, "Can we talk?"

"Look at that! Well, Mom, I'll see you later," and I immediately run off, thanking Flint over and over in my mind.

"What's up?" I ask as I go over to them.

"Shadow, there's something you need to see. _Now_."

* * *

We climb over the brush.

"_Drat_ you, Comet. Always flying off when I need you," I grumble. I like to complain. A lot. I turn to look at the two brothers. "So, where'd you see this thing I need to see?"

"It's on the beach. We saw it when we were heading back from the Clearing while taking a short cut. Come on!"

Rook runs a bit ahead but Flint stays by me. I see a small clear spot up ahead. I leap over the branch to reach it and turn a handspring.

"Shadow!" Flint calls, "Stay close."

"Why? I know this place better than both of you combined. It's not like I'm going to get lost or something."

Neither of them answers. They glance at each other before continuing onwards, keeping close to me.

We reach the tree line for the beach. I hear a roar that sounds suspiciously like someone I know. I step forward, but Rook places a hand on my shoulder.

"Shadow, _be careful_."

I frown. _What's wrong with them_, I wonder, but I nod anyways.

I creep forward slowly to see if it really is Comet that I heard. I look up over to see a Night Fury, yes, but not Comet.

This one has only half a tail, but spokes of metal look like they're sticking out along the sides. It's a male. And he's stuck. Surrounding him, a Nadder, a Gronkle, a Zippleback, and a Monstrous Nightmare stand, hesitating; unsure of what to do.

I can practically feel my jaw drop in shock. Rook and Flint settle down next to me.

"See?" Flint whispers, "This is why we needed you. You're the best there is when it comes to dragons. Even better than your mom."

I nod subconsciously, my eyes sweeping the beach for a way to get closer without being seen. Nothing. They just had to land on this part of the beach, didn't they?

I take deep breath and slowly stand so I'm in plain view. The dragons stiffen when they see me and the Nadder growls. But not the Night Fury. He just watches me as I take off my bow, arrows and dagger, dropping them on the ground before taking a step forward.

The other dragons back up, looking to the Night Fury like the dragons here look to Comet; almost like a leader.

I make sure to move slowly, keeping all of my limbs in full view. I speak softly.

"Hey there, guys. You okay? You look a little lost. Let me help you. It's okay, you're going to be fine… There." I murmur as I gently reach my hands out for the metal that's twisted around the rock. They all tense, but no one attacks.

I tug on the metal a bit, but it won't budge. I walk around, poking at different places, until I see the problem spot. It's warped together. I grasp it and try to bend it, but my hand slips and I feel a warm stickiness running down my hand. _Shoot._

I bite my lip and look at the dragons, eyeing the Monstrous Nightmare. I need his fire.

I approach him, reaching my hand up like I would a horse. (Yes, we do have horses here. What did you think we are? Savages?)

"Hi, I'm Shadow. Do want to help your friend here? I'm going to need your help then, if I'm going to get him out. Do think I could borrow some fire? Just a little mind you; just enough to melt the metal right there. Do you think you could do that for me? For your friend?"

His eyes calm and I can tell that he understands me. Something tells me that these dragons are used to people.

He ambles over to the rock and I point at the knot of metal.

He rears up and spits fire at it. I can see the metal melting.

"Okay, that's good, buddy. Thank you."

I approach it cautiously. Not only has the metal melted, but the rock is half gone; the rest of it turned to liquid, which I honestly didn't know was possible. Now I need water. I see an old bucket and I walk over and pick it up, displacing the crab that had made a home inside of it.

I fill it with water and pour it on the heap of melted metal that has disconnected from the Night Fury. He pulls back and I place a hand on his back, trying to calm him. I notice the remains of a saddle on his back.

"Who rode you?" I muse to myself.

The Night Fury pokes my hand, the one that's bleeding, and licks it.

"Thanks buddy, but I've got my own Night Fury to lick it for me. Come on; let's take you back to camp."

I lead the way and motion with my hand for Flint and Rook to head back and tell the others. I keep my hand on the Night Fury, but don't need to even watch the others. I know they're following us without looking back.

* * *

**What'd you guys think?**

**Second easy question for second chapter:**

**Favorite part so far?**


	3. And you are?

**'Sup.**

**I have gotten so many views, favorites, and follows, it's crazy! You guys are really awesome!**

**So…**

**Here's Chapter 3!:**

* * *

When we make it back to camp, Flint and Rook have done their jobs well, and everyone is expecting us, and by "expecting us" I mean "waiting with supplies and anticipation to meet the Night Fury".

My mom stands to the side as I finish getting the rest of the metal off the Night Fury. There is a crest stamped into a part of the metal but I can't make it out, so I show Mom.

"Look at this Mom. Do you recognize the crest?"

She takes it and squints trying to make it out.

She gasps and drops it as if it were burning hot, which would be entirely possible if I hadn't been holding it a minute ago.

"What's wrong? Mom! Are you okay?" I take step back.

"It can't be…" she whispers, her face shocked. She turns to look at the Night Fury again. "How?" She asks.

"What is it, Mom?" I demand. She's creeping me out.

"The crest…" she murmurs, "It's the Berk crest."

Shock keeps me from speaking for a moment, before I find my voice. "But, I thought you said that they kill dragons."

"They did. I don't understand this."

"Maybe they changed."

Her face is disbelieving. "Maybe."

"Could the riders be on the islands?"

"Rider_s_?" She asks, stressing the 's' and looking at me.

"Well, the others had obviously been around people before as well. What happened to the riders?"

"It's highly unlikely that they would leave the dragons all alone like that, but perhaps-" she stops and takes a breath. "Just in case, I don't want you going anywhere alone until we're absolutely sure that there's no one else here. I'll send Flint, Rook, and their father to look around and make sure it's safe."

"No way! I want to go to! You can't keep me here, locked up like this!"

"Shadow, please-"

Anger surges through me. "No! Stop it! I'm not staying here! You do this every time you get scared. You confine me to camp and I nearly die every time because I need to be out there! You can't do this to me anymore!"

I storm out of the tent and Mom shouts after me, "Shadow! Get back here!" but I block her out and keep going. The sun is getting low in the sky and I whistle long, loud, and clear.

Comet appears and lands next to me, allowing me to climb on, before taking off again, heading to the other side of the island.

* * *

Comet sits and watches me storm around, kicking random rocks, fuming, and muttering threats under my breath to anyone who dares interrupt me. She tilts her head and watches me through narrowed eyes, used to this.

I stop stomping for a moment to pick up a rock and hurl it at a tree. It feels good, so I do it again.

And again.

And agai-

Comet growls.

I drop the rock and look up.

"What is it girl?" I whisper to her.

I turn up my sensitivity and sweep my eyes around, listening for anything. It's dark out now, so if something was there, it could hide practically anywhere. Luckily, I have pretty good night-vision, but it still puts me at a disadvantage.

I see a shape move, or so I think. I whip my head around to scan again, and as I do so, I am jumped from behind.

I grunt and try to move, but whatever it is has its arms wrapped around me so I can't twist like I normally would.

Comet roars, but this time it's different; I've heard this roar enough times to know to duck in time. Unfortunately, so does the person that's holding me down. I hear a grunt come from the person. _Female_.

"Hiccup, I got her," she whispers loudly, and I stop. That name. It couldn't be…

Five other shapes present themselves, stepping out of the trees. I can see their faces thanks to my night-vision. Only one other person is a girl. She has long blond hair, divided into three braids, and she stands next to a boy who looks like he could be her twin. The other three vary in size; one is fat and semi-tall with blond hair, one is muscular and tall with black hair, and the last one is more my physique (skinnier, with a male form, and strong, even though you wouldn't normally be able to tell) and about average height, but still much taller than I am (with brown hair). You try being 5' at 15 years old and tell me how you like it when everyone towers over you.

"It's okay, Astrid, let her up." The skinny one says.

I feel the weight leave my back. Comet tenses behind me and I stand up quickly, spinning around and throwing my arms out, just in time to stop her from annihilating the other teens, all around 17 years old or so.

"Sshhh, Comet. It's okay girl, they won't hurt you. They won't hurt me either."

The one who was holding me down, Astrid, I think, scoffs, "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm a dragon rider too."

"How do you know that?" she asks suspiciously.

I shrug, almost amused by their stupidity. "Really? It's in the way we stand, ready for anything thing. And, also the way you're not shying away from Comet here, whereas most Vikings would be running for their lives right now. Another reason is because I believe that you guys know the dragons that I found on the beach a while ago."

"Where did you take my dragon?" the other girl demands, losing the whisper and looking ready to act violently.

Her twin (or so I'm assuming) steps forward to join her. "Yeah, if you even think about _touching_ our dragon-"

I smile, "The Zippleback?"

Silence.

I turn and motion with my hand. "Come on; let's hope you can keep up with me."

"Where are you taking us?"

"To get your dragons."

"How can we trust you? We don't even know your name?"

"My name is Aristae Adeline Haddock I, and," taking a wild guess, I point to the skinny guy, hoping that he is indeed Hiccup, "his father and mother are _my_ father and mother."

* * *

**Oh! Cliffhanger! For ****_them_**** at least…**

**Easy question, from now on known as EQ:**

**Did I portray the characters correctly?**


End file.
